


5 Girls Willow Could've Loved And The One She Really Did

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 5+1, Character Study, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy





	5 Girls Willow Could've Loved And The One She Really Did

**1\. The Popular Girl**

Despite Cordelia Chase's sharp tongue and posse of plastic sidekicks, Willow always got a tiny, inexplicable thrill when the Queen of Mean iced her with a glare or shot a vicious barb her way. Obviously she didn't like the bullying, but the fact that someone like _Cordelia_ was even giving a lowlife like Willow the time of day...

Then there was that time in the eighth grade that Cordelia needed help with math and the teacher had recruited Willow into tutoring her.

Cordelia had been difficult to work with. She showed up late to their study session ("What? I had an appointment with my manicurist."), she didn't pay attention ("I can't focus on this - Seth Garfield could be texting me right now!"), and she got frustrated easily ("This is so stupid! As if I'm going to have to find the value of x when I'm accepting my Academy Award for Best Actress!").

But eventually, Willow got through to Cordelia, and she finally got the hang of it.

Two days later, Willow was getting a drink at the water fountain (it was after school hours and most everyone had gone home) when she heard a voice call her name from down the hall.

"Willow! Hey, Willow!" Cordelia came running up to the she-geek. She squealed and held up her graded test. "84!!! Can you believe it?!"

"Cordelia, that's great!" Willow grinned.

Then without warning, Cordelia threw her arms around Willow and hugged her tightly. Willow froze in shock.

Cordelia quickly released her. "Tell anyone I did that and I'll make your life a living hell. _Capiche_?"

"Y-y-yeah, got it," stammered Willow.

"Good." Cordelia turned and flounced away. Then she paused and looked over her shoulder. "Seriously, Rosenberg - thank you. Maybe you're not _totally_ lame."

"Thanks," said Willow in surprise, her cheeks turning pink.

Cordelia smiled a tiny bit and walked away.

* * *

**2\. The Best Friend**

Willow related with Xander's feelings for Buffy Summers more than she would have liked to admit. Buffy was...something else. She was pretty, athletic, confident, a stylish dresser - everything Willow wished she was.

And there was also that thing of being a superpowered vampire slayer.

But most of all, Buffy was _kind_. She was nice to Willow when most girls like her wouldn't spit on her if she was on fire.

"Forget about them," Buffy said after some jerks had just been picking on Willow. The blonde girl took her hand, lacing their fingers together. "I like you. So do Xander and Giles. You just gotta remember that you're Awesome Willow."

Willow smiled a little, her cheeks going warm. "Awesome Willow. Yeah. Thanks, Buffy."

Buffy grinned, and the sight made butterflies flap in Willow's insides.

* * *

**3\. The Experiment**

Willow and Amy Madison had been playing around with a spell that Willow had been itching to trying out. "See?" said Willow, holding the Yankee candle up to the other witch's nose. "Now it smells like whatever smell you like best."

Amy inhaled deeply. "Mmm," she sighed. "It smells like orange blossom and lavender."

"Let me try." Willow smelled the candle. She smiled dreamily. "To me it smells like apples and cinnamon...aw, now I'm gettin' hungry."

Amy giggled. Then as Willow was cleaning up the magic supplies, she studied the redhead. "Hey, um, Willow? Can I...try something?"

"Well, sure," said Willow, thinking the other girl was talking about a spell. "Like what?"

Amy hesitated, then she leaned forward and softly kissed Willow's lips.

Willow was too surprised to move. Her mouth fell open.

"Hmm." Amy seemed to ponder something, then shook her head. "Nope. I'm not gay." She looked at Willow, and they began to laugh.

* * *

**4\. The Bad Girl**

"Stop right there, Faith," Willow growled, stepping out of the shadows in front of the rogue Slayer. She had her hand stretched out in front of her, as if threatening to use magic against her.

Faith Lehane cackled. "That's cute, Sabrina. What are ya gonna do, float a pencil at me? I'm really shaking in my boo-"

" _Ensnare_."

Ropes shot out of nowhere and curled around Faith, binding her limbs.

Faith grit her teeth, fighting the ropes. "This won't hold me forever, you know."

"Doesn't have to," smirked Willow. "Just long enough for Buffy to get here and kick your skanky ass."

Faith chuckled darkly. "So when was it, Little Red? When did you start hating me so much? Was it when I stole your best friend? How 'bout when I deflowered your precious Xander?" The corner of Faith's mouth curled up into a sneer. "Or maybe this is a Freudian thing - maybe you're just so frustrated because deep down I turn you on."

Willow blinked. "Wh-what?"

"Yeah," said Faith smugly. "I see it now: you're into me. Don't blame ya, this sexy ass in tight leather - anyone would fall victim. Especially a good little girl like you."

"St-stop it, no, I'm not!" Willow sputtered.

"Then why you gettin' all flustered, babe?"

"Willow!" Buffy was calling to her from the distance.

"Buffy, we're over here!" Willow shouted over her shoulder. "I've got her right-"

But as Willow turned back to look, she saw that Faith had slit her ropes and was free.

"Ta-ta for now, Red. By the way - loved the bondage." Faith blew Willow a kiss and scampered away.

* * *

**5\. The Vampire**

"Willow! Omigosh, hi!" said Harmony Kendall cheerfully as she appeared out of the bushes before the witch. "We should totally catch up. OMG, you look totally cute with your hair like that. With your neck all...exposed..."

Willow held up a cross and a stake. "Back off, bitch. Or you can have a taste of my stake."

"O _kay_ , I'm _leaving_ ," Harmony pouted. "It wasn't like I was gonna kill you or anything, I just wanted a little taste. _Geez_..."

* * *

**+1. The True Love**

Willow kissed her beautiful girlfriend and snuggled close to her. "I'm so glad I found you," she whispered.

Tara Maclay smiled and laid her head on Willow's shoulder. "That makes two of us."


End file.
